school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Griffin
Megatron "Meg" Griffin is one of the main characters from American animated sitcom, Family Guy. She is the daughter and oldest child of Peter and Lois, and appears in "The Simpsons Guy". Appearance Meg is a short teenage girl of a somewhat masculine build with brown hair and medium skin. Her head is a rounded triangular shape, which is the same shape as her mother's. Her nose is also triangular and pointy and looks like her mom's nose too. She wears a pink beanie cap, thick glasses (Meg has myopia like her father), a pink t-shirt with a white collar, a white trim, and white sleeve rims, blue skinny jeans and white shoes. In School Daze, she would sometimes discard her hat and glasses, and change her outfit frequently, often wearing long or short-sleeved shirts of varying colors (usually blue, white, gray, black, pink, or other colors) with or without some sort of coat over it, with her blue jeans or black leggings, and either sneakers or sandals for footwear. Personality Meg is a smart yet self-conscious teenage girl who never seems to do much of anything interesting. Though a very nice and friendly girl who never does anything wrong and much less shallow than the rest of her family, she is regarded as homely and bland in personality by most people, including those who don't even know her. Everyone in her family bullies her: Peter and Chris resort to outrageous stunts and names; Stewie and Brian employ subtle but effective jokes; Lois constantly puts Meg down while boosting her own egotistical image. However, on some occasions the family's true love for her has been proven, mostly by Chris. At school, she is a favorite target of the many bullies that make up the more socially-powerful inner circle, especially Connie D'Amico, the popular and beautiful yet mean-spirited and cocky head cheerleader. To add insult to injury, she is also victimized by the mean and shallow teaching staff and faculty of her school and, to a lesser extant, the Griffin family's neighbors. Despite the mistreatment though, she rarely (if ever) retaliates or tries to fight back or stick up for herself, which is most likely what gives people the urge to disrespect and abuse her. However, Meg does have a moderate number of friends, the best of which being with a group of girls who are often seen with her during occasions such as slumber parties and gossiping about boys. In later episodes, these girls, known by the names Beth, Patty, Esther, and Ruth, are characterized as being highly unpopular and dateless, much like Meg. Additionally, a stereotypical nerd named Neil Goldman, who later becomes Chris's best friend, is attracted to her, despite her lack of interest in him due to his even lower social status than hers (although in some episodes, she refers to him as a friend). Prominence Original Series * Tom's Birthday (debut & only appearance) 8th Grade Adventures * School Daze: The Movie (first movie appearance) High School Years * Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze (first re-appearance) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 1: The Feud That Started it all. (mentioned) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 9: Griffin Family Therapy * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 20: Marathon Guy (final HSY appearance) School Daze in Paradise * Disaster at the Drive-In (first re-appearance) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * The Train of Strength * Battle for Vacation! * The Chinese Buffet * Road to New York City * Statue Quest * The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip (final Paradise appearance) Forever Sophomores * The Wit's End (mentioned) * Straw Hats Separated! Trapped in the Darkest Parts of Television! (first re-appearance) * The Start of a New Voyage! Farewell to Ms. Beaton. * The Larssons’ Time-Traveling Puzzle! We’ve Got a Lot of Work to Do! * Brian’s Back Home! Let’s Celebrate with a Scary Movie! * School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse! * A Weekend in Quahog * Assembling a Body Switcharoo! (final FS appearance) * Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders (mentioned) Advanced Education * Small Foot Inspection (first re-appearance) * Infiltrating the Complex Gallery Meg_AE.png Meg_FS.PNG Meg_HSY.PNG Meg-animation-080-actionmodal@4x.png